


最終會發生的事

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 有些事注定發生，但你可以提前決定怎麼面對。





	最終會發生的事

一直到相撲去世後的一個禮拜過後，漢克才注意到康納的異樣。

 

一開始他幾乎沒有心力去關照任何事。他知道相撲已經老了、病了，他應該要有心理準備，可是相撲陪伴他走過了一段不算短的歲月。在他企圖用酒精、速食和危險的俄羅斯輪盤殺死自己的那段日子裡，相撲是阻止他使用任何積極手段的最後一道防護網。在康納帶著他的仿生人案件出現以前，牠就是漢克在這世上唯一掛心的一切。

漢克有十足的理由相信，如果康納沒有出現，相撲的離開就會給他足夠的勇氣扣下板機。

 

所以他想都沒有想過，面對相撲的死，康納在情緒上的恢復期會比他還要長。

 

當然，康納跟自己住在一起之後，和相撲也一起生活了兩三年，有感情是理所當然的，但康納的反應似乎有些過於劇烈。自那之後他就常常有一些奇怪的舉動，有時候他明明好好的在做事，卻露出一種不知道自己下一步該往哪裡走的迷惘眼神。他已經好幾天沒有玩硬幣。更嚴重的是，有時候康納會坐在椅子上，不是待機狀態，但卻不做任何事，也沒有任何表情，幾乎就像是──就像是他刻意讓自己進入一種「機器」的狀態一樣。

 

一開始漢克還不是很確定；因為仿生人不會恍神、不會因為心不在焉而犯錯，雖然會情緒激動，但是想要隱藏的話，他們可以隱藏的非常好。他們幾乎不會露出那些有著隱性憂鬱的人類會有的徵兆。但漢克最後決定相信自己的直覺：他了解康納。他了解他的搭檔。

 

「嘿，康納。過來一下。坐著吧。」在一天下班之後，漢克把康納叫到自己的身邊坐下來。電視正在轉播著一場比數差距很大的球賽。漢克沒有關掉電視，僅僅只是把音量轉小。

 

「有什麼事嗎？副隊長。」

 

漢克猶豫了一下，還是說出他已經想了有幾天的一句話：「你想不想跟我談談關於相撲去世的事？」

「當然，」康納回答，他的臉上看不到任何表情，彷彿他只是受命回答某個嫌疑犯或受害者的姓名，「我了解寵物去世時人類會有相關方面的情緒創傷，做為你的搭檔，我很樂意協助你舒緩──」

 

「不是的，康納。我希望跟你聊聊關於你的事，不是我的。」漢克說。

 

康納安靜了一下，LED燈閃爍著黃光：「我不確定你的意思，副隊長。」

 

「這裡是家裡，你應該叫我漢克。」漢克糾正他，「我是想聽你說說看，相撲的死對你的影響。」

 

這次康納安靜了更久。他轉過頭盯著電視機上那場無聊的球賽，但LED的黃色燈光瘋狂閃爍。

 

「好吧，如果你還不想談的話也沒有關係，」漢克點點頭，稍微抬起雙手表示放棄，「你只需要知道，如果你有任何想說的，我隨時──」

「其實，」在漢克屁股剛離開沙發時，康納開口，「我想，談談這個對我的確有幫助。」他依然沒有看著漢克。

 

漢克馬上又坐了下來，他點頭：「說吧，我在聽。」

 

「我...」康納顯得心神不寧，「我在看到相撲去世之後，一直覺得很不安。很...不踏實。我以前從來沒有過這種感覺。就算是覺醒之後也一樣。我一直都知道我應該要做什麼。可是相撲離開之後，我一直──」康納深吸了一口氣，說：「我一直覺得很害怕。」

 

漢克想了一下，「人在看到別的生物死亡的時候，會聯想到自己的死亡。但怕死是很普通的事情。因為你活著，所以你怕死。這是很正常的事情，康納。」

 

「相撲死掉的時候...你覺得牠害怕嗎？」康納問，音調比平時稍微提高，讓人有種他是個小孩子的錯覺。漢克突然想到，不管再怎麼聰明，康納活在這世上僅僅只有三年多。不管是對人類或是仿生人來說，「自己終將一死」的這個概念都需要長時間來適應跟接受，但差別在於，人類可以在成長過程中懵懵懂懂地接受下來，但是康納卻必須在智慧完全長成的狀態下硬是接受這個殘酷的事實。想到這裡，漢克在心裡默默地覺得有些心疼。

「我相信牠不會，」漢克輕輕地說，「你和我，我們都陪在牠身邊。我們一直撫摸著牠直到牠停止呼吸。牠走得很安心。而且牠太笨了，說不定以為自己只是即將睡一個很好的午覺呢。」漢克淺淺地笑著。

「但是我會知道，」康納若有所思地說，「我會知道我要死了。」

漢克想了一下，點點頭，「有時候人類也會知道自己快死了。知道自己有一天會經歷這種事的確很可怕。但那也是正常的。」

 

「漢克，如果哪天你要死了，我一定會陪在你身邊的。」康納突然說，轉頭注視著漢克。漢克先是愣了一下，然後他點點頭，「謝了，康納。當然，我希望那一天不會很快地──」

「那我死的時候呢？」康納打斷漢克的話，小聲地說。他看起來還是很冷靜，但是他的LED閃爍著黃色，偶爾夾雜著半秒鐘的紅色，「自從我看到相撲的死，我就在想，我死的時候，會有人陪在我的旁邊嗎？」他依然注視著漢克。漢克在他眼裡看見了恐懼。

 

是啊，自己不可能比身為仿生人的康納長壽。漢克一直知道這件事。但是知道康納也明白自己會先走又是另一回事。因為柯爾的關係，漢克從很久以前就在心理上為自己的死亡做著準備，可是他當時沒有預料到康納會出現在他的生命裡，沒有預料到──他死的時候，有人會被他留下來。

 

「總是會有別的人...」漢克一時有些語塞，「也許是別的仿生人...」  
「所有我在耶利哥認識的朋友的製造日期都比我早，漢克...」康納低下頭，無神地盯著地板，「我會一個人孤單的死掉...」

「別傻了，康納，」漢克大搖其頭，音量也忍不住提高，「也許馬庫斯和他的同伴也都比你老，但那又怎樣？還有很多製造日期比你後面的仿生人，或者你也可以去認識別的人類啊。」

「...柯爾死了以後，」康納慢慢地說，「你不也沒有心思去認識別的人嗎？」

 

漢克發覺自己被這句話堵得啞口無言。

 

「漢克，我在想...」康納的聲線有些發抖，「我在想...你有一天會跟相撲一樣，會老然後會死。我不想一個人留下來，漢克。我是仿生人，我很擔心我的悲傷跟我的記憶一樣不會被時間沖淡...」康納抬起頭盯著漢克，「所以我在想...也許，也許那一天來的時候，我...我應該跟你一起走。」

 

一段長長的沉默。

 

「我不准！」漢克瞪大了眼睛，「你他媽的在想什麼？康納...什麼...跟我一起走？你他媽搞什麼鬼？」

 

「漢克...我在終止自己的生命的時候是不會痛的。我可以直接跟著你一起火化...」  
「不！他媽的，馬上把那句話給我收回去！」漢克站起來大吼。他一向不是個好脾氣的人，但他感到自己已經很久沒有這麼生氣過了。他指著康納，「你他媽的...你他媽的說什麼鬼話？啊？你...你要讓自己活生生地被燒死？」

「那我該怎麼辦？」康納看著漢克，無助地問。這是那個被蓋文笑稱是「小狗狗」的眼神。每當康納遇到什麼需要漢克妥協的情況，他就會有這種眼神。漢克經常懷疑這是他故意的還是自然流露的。也許兩者都有。

 

看到這樣的康納讓漢克稍微冷靜了一點。他重新坐下來，嘆了一口氣。

 

他抿著嘴唇，先是沉默了一下，然後他抓過康納的肩膀把他按到自己胸前，輕輕地抱著他；康納也環抱著他，一如那個仿生人革命落幕的冬日早晨，他們在那個漢堡餐車前的會面一樣。

 

「漢克，拜託，」康納的聲音從他的胸前小聲地傳來，「我很希望能這麼做。」

 

「康納...」漢克說，「我的答案不會改變。你不可以這麼做。是的，有一天我會死──但你不能跟我走。」  
「為什麼？」

 

「康納，讓我問你一個問題，」漢克放開康納，溫柔地注視著他的眼睛，「如果...如果在很多年前，柯爾死的時候，我馬上就跟著他離開了，會發生什麼事？」

 

康納的仿生人腦部馬上開始計算起所有的資料跟數據，「如果我沒有遇見你，我就會遵照模控生命給我的所有指令。我會殺死馬庫斯，阻止革命。軍隊會翻遍整個底特律，除了我以外的仿生人沒有人會倖免，而我最後也很可能會功成身退，被支解回收。模控生命會分析我的資料，做出更好的型號。我會變得像是從來不存在。」康納一邊說，一邊明白了漢克的意思。

 

「是啊，」漢克一邊點頭，一邊把雙手搭在康納的肩膀上，「那就是為什麼你不能跟著我離開...康納。因為有一天，你會遇見一個人，那個人會很高興你沒有跟我一起走，就像你也慶幸我沒有跟著柯爾離開；而你也會很高興你有堅持下來等到他，就像我很高興我堅持了下來，最後等到了你一樣。也許你的悲傷不會被時間沖淡，就像我也很難說我的悲傷有被時間沖淡一樣…但是，你的生命裡會有新的喜悅，足以抵銷那份悲傷。」

 

「漢克...」康納很少見地主動上前，緊緊地抱住了他的搭檔。康納就算是覺醒之後，也鮮少像這樣主動向漢克尋求情感上的支持。也許是因為他覺得自己是仿生人，理所當然要表現的堅強冷酷一點吧。但是漢克很高興他願意這樣表露感情。

「沒事了，沒事了，」他拍拍康納的背，「那一天不會很快就來。我保證。」康納把臉埋在漢克的胸前，「所以你保證你會戒菸戒酒還有速食？」他悶悶地說。

 

──不愧是談判專家，漢克無奈地想。「對。對，我會戒的。」他投降似地說。

 

「很高興聽到你這麼說，副隊長，戒除這些東西對你的健康有好處。」康納放開漢克，他的LED燈亮著平穩的藍色光芒，看起來就像什麼事都沒發生一樣。如果漢克不夠了解康納，他一定會覺得自己是被康納演的一場大戲給騙了。

 

「很高興知道你高興了。」漢克有些酸溜溜地說。

 

「還有一件事，副隊長。」  
「說吧。」

 

「我今天晚上...可以躺在你的旁邊待機嗎？」康納說，一邊盯著一枚他剛拿出來、正在被他搓揉著的硬幣。

 

「嗯。當然。」漢克微笑。

 

康納把頭靠在他的肩膀上。他們就這樣默默地看著球賽。

 

死亡總有一天會將兩人分開──他們彼此心知肚明這個事實。

 

但他們也都很高興，起碼那不會發生在今晚。


End file.
